Chocolate Hostage
__TOC__ Chocolate Hostage - is no more as of 21 Oct 2016 Welcome to Chocolate Hostage wiki page. This is where you can learn a lot very little about the users in the room, where the lurkers lurk and the idiots are owned, the weak are roasted and the superior take control. Don't like us? **** off, but have a nice day! 'Be warned, we often host gladiatorial verbal death matches. ' Users of Chocolate Hostage Room Owner Twoam How he puts up with this room will never be known. - I use to be a special needs camp counselor. This room is very similar. Room Moderators DevilishByDesign The most non-existent mod CH has ever had, seen once in a blue moon. deepestpassion One of the nice ladymods, she keeps (most) of the men in check. usb_hub AFK about 90% of the time. I_am_a_Jelly Mod who occasionally drops by, nice guy. IsabeIIa The youngest and most active ladymod in the chatroom. SinkTheBismarck Brazilian ladymod who wants to castrate us all, but does it with a smile. MyNameIsNothing (MNIN for short) A busy mod, who also has to watch 5 other chatrooms as well. Cool guy to know. moldnox TheFlyinGiraffe Regular Users http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/aquahamzahaquahamzah Asian guy who has a sexual obsession with water. Coined as "pig" by Sapphire. (never called Pig by Sapphire.) Ashliehearts Often causes drama and an increase in hate and resent for her. Has a thing for muting and thinking everything is about her. Acts like she's 10. Also has had about 30 boyfriends. Pretty much the Yoko Ono of CH AubreyPainKiller The edgy lesbian who serves sarcasm as breakfast lunch and dinner, a tsundere at heart. bellscool The one and only trouble-making bells, flame is a dolt. Irascible and absent. Candyland_Love / Dreyi / Saiiryy A bitchball that is known for having rainbows shooting out from her head and an asshole comment firing from her mouth that goes by the name of Sapphire. CiviclyYours Laidback chatter who comes off as a stoner with lively vibes while she somehow looks bored Crawl138 A user who is misunderstood because of the real life struggles he has; he gave a lot for America, and he often gets a bad rep for how he acts despite being a great guy at heart. Pity him and you might regret it, though. Cutiwittheface Great at karaoke, often starts shit and doesn't back anything up with reasonable evidence. DazzleMaria24 Hangs around chat, tries not to be a stranger. She likes butts, though is mostly afk. digi A part time lurker that's when not chatting is on Skype call or at work. Has over 14,000 accounts as of Dec 2015 with 99.9% of them having digi or mon some where in the name tho not all digi and mon names are her. Has a slight obsession with Digimon, Lego, Knex, and plushies. And enjoys getting lost in the woods., EgotisticalIdiot Fun loving teen who loves everyone. Also has a habit of smiley faces. Foie_Gras Super rich and has a beautiful Face GangsterPencil/GangsterBrush Rapes bitches with tire irons, but that's hard to do while afk and getting more bitches. gas_tanker "Is the real G" GeneralRomMohc Aka Rom. Editor of nothing because he sucks. Is a jerk to nice people for nothing. GUARDIANPROTECTR Weeb. Also goes by Leon. Guswut A thirtysomething user who's very strange in his ways, and has a great beard. Great to have philosophical conversations with. Think long and hard before meeting him. HappyLilCamper Strange. A ball of fluff that will bitch slap yo ass to the heavens. higherthenthesky Isn't very easy on the eyes. A major sloot that thinks she's better than everyone else. Never here anymore, and nobody likes her. HiiTimes An odd ginger who enjoys his martial arts and has a great smile. Holy2334 Is a nice person that can be ones friend to another's foe. IdeclareWAR Daniel is a straight ladies man and is actually pretty funny. Although, He's not very good at rapping. JakesterJ13 Charges $10 per person JakeTheFox Resident bisexual memelord. Loves Star Trek (specifically, the Deep Space Nine and Voyager shows). Well versed in Trek background lore. Loves Ed, Edd, N Eddy. Occasionally acts ghetto when the room is talking about ghetto things. Jimi Says it as he delusionally sees it. He also likes to pick fights with moderators, and assumes that people don't like him purely because he's black. Was asked by Selttiks to not be removed, and he was tempted to. Leroyswish Likes to fight with logic and not his massive e-peen, and mildly homophobic. LilithandLuna She's quirky and funny, often posts facebook links in chat that are worth a chuckle. LT_Wolf The room's furry. Mars73918 white 14 year old that acts black and has a lot of sass. (he's secretly a ginger) Matt_Yuuki Chew-toy to bellscool. Known by mostly everyone, also the wiki editor and attractor of crazy hoes. Is a weeb :^) and also wreckt cuti, but she gets super salty over it. Has no life, but has wonderful eyes. Mika_ Old member no one remembers. likes natedawg221 Total ladies man. (not really) OceanShores All-around weird guy. Biologist, guitarist and guitar tutor, been around a long time on Kong. OmgItsDave An odd New Zealander that has a thing for League. oOTrentOo Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena Hey Macarena realshoesqueen Shoooeess Ryguypiee Problematic former offspring of Sophie and Crawl. He is also the drummer in a rock band. RolbyHe grows on you. A gangster ghetto pimp thug from the Netherlands. Here's a few intelligentquotesfrom our lord and savior. Selttiks Likes skittles. Can be a good guy, and is a lurker. Goes by Jonny. sheri321 A ball of girl that enjoys eccentric names and can't see. Asked me to add something, so here's something I'm adding. Sl1pkn0t Tall, not very dark, but still handsome. Loves himself a bit too much, but if he doesn't, who will? SpinningGorilla my seksi ghey boi who luvs me ;))))))))) SunStar1 Types in a very awful format, and loves smiley faces. =D TheRealKingSage Asked to be put on here. Don't know anything about him. Seems meh. waznow Will roast your ass into oblivion. Loves Lil Wayne and other shit tier rap music and being a troll. Muscular and is lusted after by most. He's a ginger. Like, really ginger. Really. Really. Ginger. XxMissMoMoxX1 / Momodorable Generally goes by Momo, is often a qt3.14. kniting intensifies Dead users of Chocolate Hostage (Rarely appearing.) Afrikaisi Enjoys knitting! Exciting. Berldy The room's number one homofag. Everyone loves him. Break_Silence Chocolate Hostage's level 85 warlock neckbeard catkin. CuteRawrKitten Has a thing for cats and cookies. Danceingcub Is an old time user that is very pretty. Was confirmed to be oldest reg that stuck around by Twoam. Selttiks probably has a thing for her. Has been shipped with Twoam. Drezek_Infernia "No, we will NOT have an orgy today. Yes, I AM Drez. For ****'s sake, we aren't having an orgy!" emosnake A name like this probably shouldn't exist. Fabiomeister "I will change the world" Featha A former quieter reg, she used to role play a lot. She is not a guy. Also likes to read animus and watch mangos firemace Formerly used the account thepurpledevil . Is a nice guy ILOVE2RAWR Orange haired girl who's mostly friendly. Johanna_T Pretty Australian girl who's nice to talk to, when she does talk. Kisses Was the Hershey's Kisses of the chat. Is a vegetarian, and is going to school to be a vet! She is also very religious. She is however quite nice. Lauraloops A more recent lurker, occasionally hosts a full conversation before going afk! Also likes horses! LuvKandyGirl rachj007 moo. SandraBoo she's pretty much asian except she's not. Sherlockian An adorable girl that has sass. SilentAssassin93 "Better than you'll ever be. Fags. <3" -Lizzie. stabuwithaspoon Our white black guy. turtlitten CH's neighborhood friendly neckbeard. (Not an insult?) vedantgenius - A cool guy and a good friend with some secret admirers. Call him Jason. yoshiyoushaa- An avid lover of giraffes and dead people Editor's note You'll notice some of these are written in first person, as if you were asking me and I were telling you what I thought of these people, which is basically what I'm doing. If you disagree with any of the "opinions" I feel like most people and I myself have formed about the user, or want me to add something else to the page such as another user or subsection, feel free to message me on the website by following these instructions. 1. Go to www.kongregate.com 2. Sign in if needed. 3. Navigate yourself to either my or Omni's account page, which are linked just below here. 4. Click this button here 5. Write your message on what you wish to change and send it! Please do not complain to us, but simply ask "please change my/this user's description, or add this user to the wiki as they are a regular." To reach us, I'm Matt, and the other editor is Omni. Category:Deleted chat rooms